Badass Love
by xcurlytopsx
Summary: Edolas Gajeel and Levy fic. Levy is a bad ass with a like for everything that isn't good for her. When Gajeel comes into school, her world gets turned upside down for the better.
1. Chapter 1

So my name is Levy, Levy McGarden. I attend Magnolia High School. The irony in my story is how I ended up here, in my boyfriend's bed. No we didn't have sex, perv. Well, I'll start at the beginning

I was walking to school and found my favorite spot to get a little relaxed before starting my day officially. Usually in street clothes I smoke a joint and then change into my school uniform. Stuffed my clothes into the plastic bag neatly folded and into my book bag. Keep going towards school and drop my gym bag in my locker, 215. Then head to class, i saw a rugged handsome guy outside the classroom and he looks back at me. Oh man, if someone told me he was going to be my man I would've accepted it, but if someone would've told me he's the one I'd give up my second life for, ii would've made a break for it then and there. I didn't. He walks into class, his jet black hair that trails behind him and ends in long spikes. His face full of piercings. I guess he has a thing for symmetry since he has 4 on either side for brows, 3 on either side of his nose, 2 under his lip, 4 on each forearm, 5 on each ear. With one glance at him I thought he was like me. He was.

"Class we have a new classmate, he is a transferee from Hargeon High School. Please come in." Mr. Clives introduces him briefly, I walk in right behind him.

"Name's Redfox, Gajeel Redfox. Don't piss me off." He spoke, his voice raspy and sexy, he's got a lot going for him, then I saw his beautiful red orbs for eyes. At that moment I began snapping myself out of it and look around to my classmates who see that I've stopped in the front like him. I bow and smirk. Lu-chan knows what I'm going to do next.

"Name's McGarden, Levy McGarden. Don't piss me off" i mimic his attitude and raspy voice best I can. He stares at me and his eye narrow on me.

"Nice try Ms. McGarden, but please go take your seat and Mr. Redfox, sit next to her." The teacher orders.

I go take my seat next to the class window and take a look outside, it's going to rain. Taking out my books and flying autopilot while I stare at the board blankly disreguarding the glares and daggers he sends my way.

I scribble on a piece of paper and pass it to him. He looks in disbelief.

'Don't worry, i mean no disrespect. It's my way of making friends. Sorry it offended you

-Bookworm next to you

He scribbled back.

'Didn't think you had guts like that to make fun of someone bigger than you in size and that i didnt do anything to you

-redfox'/div

I huffed.

'Well, friends?'

I pass it back./div

'Maybe, lets see how much fun you are', he writes

I smirk and go back to writting notes. The bell rings and I look to Redfox. He smirks in reply.

"I like your face, my friends will too. How about you and me go out tonight to a party i heard about when i got here." He suggests.

"Where's it at?" I ask.

"Abandoned aqueduct by the old gas station." He replies.

"Who invited you" my eyes widened slightly.

"Cobra" his face confused.

"I'll claim you as mine for now. For his parties if your single he'll set you up with someone you won't like. Trust me that asshole tried it twice on me. Until now those seniors haven't left me alone." I grab his shirt bringing his face close to mine.

He stares into my eyes. "I'll admit, this is pretty hot" he chuckles.

"I am the school's angelic demon. So, do you know who I am?" I ask.

His eyes like dinner plates in size. "You're the angelic demon? The blue fury? The fairy? The bookworm fighter? The-" i cut him off.

"Yeah, yeah, heard them all" i wave him off. "Meet me here after school, you're coming with me to my house. Then the party. You can crash at my place cuz i doubt you'll make it to yours alright." My voice demanding.

"Still hot" his voice echos in my ears.

After homeroom i had geometry, algebra, and forensics with him and he is an assigned partner. Then lunch which i skipped to go behin the bleachers for a whiff of the white and some girl wanted me to meet her there. I waited until 5 minutes before the bell. She finally came. Her skin a light golden tan, her hair a dark chocolate, her eyes a deep brown, and the way she walks so shy and humble.

"So, I asked you here. I wanted to say that, you're cute and smart and I...I l-l-like y-you." She stutters at the end.

"Look, cutie, I think you should know that I think you are beautiful, fun, amazing, but I can't-" she cuts me off by pressing her lips against mine.

"I just needed to do that at least once" she whispers.

"If you're going to do it, do it right." I reply deepening the kiss when I feel her body relax. "I am sorry I can't return your feelings" muffled by her lips. I grope her and she lets go. She blushes. "These are really big." I smirk. "Don't let just anyone take you." I kiss her cheek.

Walking away I whisper, 'Sorry Cana'.

In art, I plug in my headphones. I took out my sketchbook and my colorpencils. Using the white I outline a face. Going in with some various shades of tan and gray, I shade in softly. Taking my blacks and grays I color in his hair. His eyes are the hardest part.

"Didn't know you though of me so much to draw me like this. Handsome aren't I." I hear a deep voice behind me.

"Looking at who's speaking my face flushes red. "Who said I thought of you like that?" I stick my tongue out.

"What kind of 'friend' draws one another like they are in love?" He wiggles his pierced eyebrows.

"Well, i am an artist. Your face is interesting. I was inspired. Problem?" I look at him.

"Not at all. So explain to me why you 'claimed' me earlier." He asks sitting down next to me.

"Well, cobra got with kinana a while back because she's my friend and so is he. While at one of my amazing parties they confessed to each other. Since then I've regretted getting them together because now cobra plays match maker with all of us single people at his parties." I pause to look at him.

"So that's the only reason why?" He smirks.

"Hey, cute blue fury needs a hot date that can take care of her when she's all fucked up." I smile taunting him.

"So I'm hot?" He grins even more.

"And don't you know it" I reply.

"Just don't fall for me" he winks.

"But oh, romeo, I have fallen and can't get up." I mock him.

"That's funny" he looks away pouting.

"Awww is my baby pouting cause he doesn't have my attention" pinching his cheeks.

"Shhhhhuuuut uppffm" i pull smush his cheeks.

He puts his hands on mine. I stop for a moment, curious of his next move. He leans in. Our gaze steady, he is inches away from me. Getting closer and closer, our lips only a centimeter apart. My face grows a pink color.

"Gotcha" he smirks.

I push him away and pout. Averting my gaze from his. Let's see how he likes it when I can do it better. He pokes my side trying to get me to break. I don't. He keeps going. Then pinches my cheeks like I did his. I don't look away from my art work. He gives it a rest after he sees I'm not going to break. I can feel his red ruby colored eyes staring right at me.

I put down my pencil and rotate my wrist, it was cramping up after coloring his hair. His gaze still on me and burning into my back.

"Hey shrimp" he whispers.

"Hmph" i dont look.

"I'm sowwy" he nudges on my shoulder with his head. He gets comfortable on the crook of my neck.

"You're just saying that" i reply with a sigh.

He presses his lips to my neck. And my shoulder. I freeze in my seat. The warmth surging through me. His lips brush gently against my exposed neck. I can feel the coolness of his iron studs press against my skin.

"C'mon, Shrimp." he whispers in my ear. His sharp canines embed themselves softly on my shoulder, over my uniform shirt. "Forgive me?" he presses his lips behind my ear.

"So, what should I say, Lu-chan. I mean, he's kinda sexy, don't get me wrong, but maybe I shouldn't forgive him. It was kind of mean what he did. Teasing me that way. Right?" I look to Lucy who sits next to me.

"Yeah, like a bad boy kind of sexy, but teasing you like that wasn't nice." She winks at me.

"You remember I told you someone has been leaving notes in my locker. Well, I think I should go with my secret admirer instead." she turns to me wide eyed.

"YOU MET HIM!" she shouts, her face growing red from all the attention she has attracted.

"Keep your conversations to the lunch room girls." Mrs. Alberona says as she takes a sip of her cup.

"Sorry, sensei" Lucy apologizes and sinks into her seat.

"Well, SHE is actually really cool. She has a beautiful face, a great personality, amazing body. Maybe I should ask her to go with-" he cuts me off, roughly pressing his lips against mine. His hand caresses my cheek, his callous finger tips brushing against the growing blush on my face.

"Don't tease me like that" He leaves the classroom.


	2. Chapter 2

The end of the day grows near and I feel myself wanting to slip away to relaxation of another joint. I gather myetchings and dip. Being the first out of class not to mention the building. I zoom towards my locker. I see a dark figure standing beside it. Just my luck, it was him. His long locks covering my locker.

"Redfox away from my locker." I stand in front of him.

"you talking to me?" his voice angry.

"yeah, so come on. Move it so we can go my place like I said before." I push him to the side.

"oh, you're the one my brother met." I look at him confused.

"I'm Kurogane. He's Gajeel." he points to the person behind me.

"oh man" I let out a huff. "so, um, yeah, didn't tell me the twin part earlier, ass"lugs wing my stuff over my shoulder.

"yeah, guess you already met this asshole." he mutters.

"well, let's get going. I gotta change clothes." I tug on his wrist.

"How about instead of walking we take my bike." he suggests.

"woah, no way! You got a bike!" I get excited since mine is back at my garage needing a good check up on everything.

Upon looking at the bike, my heart pounds. "so beautiful, it's light frame and beautifuLucy covered inside machinery is golden for towns like these. You don't see many 2014 black kawasaki ninjas 1000 with a custom touch at the end in silver. Starting with the engine, the 1043cc four-banger remains, but gets different intake cams for improved low- to mid-range power. The beautiful High-rpm push, helped by the revised cylinder connecting passageways that reduces pumping losses and a new high-flow air filter. A taller sixth gear, added to keep revs and vibration lower, plus it helps the engine run more economically while cruising on the highway. Not to mention the two power modes offer full power or approximately 70% power to suit the road ahead. Combined with TC adjustments, adding up to eight different power and TC combinations conveniently adjustable with the left thumb switch. It's breath taking. Similar to the K-TRC system used on the ZX-10R supersport bike, the first two settings on the Ninja 1000's TC providing the maximum acceleration with limited intervention. Oh, the things this bad boy can do, things my bike will soon be able to do." I get absorbed into the beauty behind the wonderful machinery before me.

"So, Fury, you got one of your own?" he smirks.

"Can I drive?" I pout for effect.

"Sure, why not. I mean, you have experience. Give me your bag." he takes our things putting it in the back where he hooked a mini trailer.

"Hold on though." I wink. Taking off full throttle, we end up at my house in mere minutes though it is on the outskirts of town and closer to the aqueduct than he thinks.

Parking this bad boy in my garage next to mine. Walking into my house, I throw my bag to the couch and head to the kitchen.

"Come in, don't be shy I don't bite. Much." I shout from the kitchen.

"Just checking out the place before I don't remember after tomorrow."smiled outs back.

I pull out a few of my guilty pleasure snacks of my cabinets and pull out 2 cold ones from my fridge.

"hey metal face come-" he kisses me.

"I heard wrappers and the fridge." I smile.

"Eat what you want on this counter, I will get changed and so will you. Then we head out. I'll tell you the story you need to memorize if anyone asks how we got together" I leave the room.

Removing my shirt in the middle of the hallway before kicking my door open and I rummage for my favorite flannel, a cute graphic black crop top, my converse, and my usual dog tags.

Coming out 10 minutes later, I see him in the living room, shirtless. I still hadn't zipped my jeans, revealing my boxers.

"So, you like the feel of the tight cotton ones or the loose ones?" he asks looking at my crotch.

"tight, cotton." I reply.

"good to know, cause that's all I use." he smiles. "anyways what's the story."

"we were at the movies alone and ended up seated together, found we had common thoughts on the film. Laughed at the tragic parts, cracked up during the serious moments, and got mad when the action sequences were too predictable. You asked me for my name and I didn't give it to you. Then we met again at school." I shrug zipping my jeans.

"cool,believable, short, which flick?" he keeps my gaze.

"Bullet to the head with Stallone?" I suggest.

"It was okay, how about Expandables?" he spit balls.

"yeah, even better." I grin.

"If we live together, no. If we had sex, yes. Have I teased you, of course. Fought, yes. Physical fight, yes. Got it?" I ask.

"yup" he grabs my hips.

"well, let's go, if we are more than fashionably late Cobra will never let us live it down." I grab my keys and cellphone on our way out.

"Do you, you know, swing both ways?" remembering what I had said earlier.

"Yeah. Problem?" he shook his head no.

"Where are we headed?" he whispers in my ear.

"I live close to the aqueduct it's seriously close by. No one cares about it since its in the deed. No one says anything because I own the land it's on." answer his question.

"How old are you? You own land? Shit. You are full of fucking surprises aren't you?" he chuckles.

"You certainly are someone who I would say is parallel to me. Full of surprises." I nudge him.

Arriving close to the old south entrance of the aqueduct, I point up and he sees it. The sign that reads McGarden Aqueduct. His eyes widen more.

"Thought you said you owned the land." he mutters.

"Well, my old man ran this place, I used to love coming here as a kid. A couple years back I stopped coming cause it's too hard to bare. After 3 years ago I used thisLaplace as party grounds cause it's spacious and I tore down the fence in thecenter where the race usually is. We also took the stables and made it so that we could use it to party. All the wood we took out, we put it in the shed so that if one day I feel like putting this place on the map again, have it up and running, we could still do it." I walk slowly towards the muffled music.

"I'm sorry." he holds my waist, making me stopon my tracks.

"No worries, besides, party is this way. No moping, stay close and occasionally we'll make out. Plus I got goods stashed all over this place." I grin as I slide open the entry way to the large stables.

The music blares and I couldn't be happier with how much loud I smell. Closing the doorswitch a loud thud, it clicks closed. I grab Gajeel's hand and put it on my hip, walking towards Cobra leaning at the cherry wood counter top of the bar. A tight hug and kiss on the cheek for a greeting. He holds onto my hips, picking me up and setting me on the counter. Murmurs are heard, the music come to a soft stop. Cobra comes up on the counter as well.

"The legendary Blue Fury, who has allowed us to party on these sacred grounds has arrived." an uproar of clapping, whistling, and shouts.

"Enjoy the party and party like its your last. Just don't let me catch you not doing anything." I wink and jump off the counter, I was waiting for a hard thud, but it was a soft one. I look to see where I landed, I was in his arms.

"Looks like Blue Fury is taken by noneother than the Iron Dragon, Gajeel Redfox." hoots and whistling filled the air.

Music started back up and people were happy. Cobra comes down and grins like a mad man. His snake like eyes dart between the two of us.

"How?" he sits on the bar stool. Gajeel puts me down softly and kisses my forehead.

"Well, it started at the movie theater over the summer. at first I thought it was a coincidence since Everytime I went to the movies alone she was there too, we went to the same movies and I thought it wasskins of creepy. So, I walk in and intake my seat getting ready to watch the Expandables, I see her walk in. I look around and the only seat not taken was right next to me, so I waved to her and she came sat down next to me. the movie started and I got settled in. The action sequence that came up first was okay, but it was predictable and I started complaining while she was ranting on how it would be better if the sequence wasn't one after the other the way it was, mixing up a couple jabs and using your surroundings as weapons would help. I agreed. Later on when the small romantic scene came up we both groaned at the same time. When the movie was done I askher for her name, she told me to fuck off and walked out. After that I haven't seen her until school started. I transferred here to Magnolia High and met her again." Gajeel made me imagine the entire story as if it were a memory.

"Awww, well, that's Fury for you." Cobra sends a hand through his thick red hair. I take a bottle of good old Max and drink it.

"You've been quiet" Gajeel takes my hand.

"Can't have a good one in silence? Besides, I'm missing my goods." I chug the rest of the bottle.

"Well, let's get her Furyness some loud." Gajeel chuckles.

Hours after the party ended at 3 am, I found Gajeel in the bathroom sober. I crouch down next to him and whisper into his ear, he didn't wake. I sit on his lap and pout. I feel his hands grab my hips. It didn't stop me from moving around cause I don't think he was awake yet. He groans and his grip on my hips tightens significantly. I stop moving.

"Trying to control myself around someone like you, with a figure like that is impossible." from mutters. I could feel his manhood throug his jeans.

"Baby, all that stops us are some thin layers of cloth." I whisper seductively in his ear.

"Please, shrimp, you'll make it worse." he pleads groggily.

"Fine, but I ain't getting up. I just got comfortable." he chuckles.

"Then, I'll carry you." he bits my lip.

My arms wrap around his neck and my legs around his waist. His situation calming down a bit midway to the house I fell asleep. I felt a small poke in my front pocket and heard some jingles. I disregard and keep sleeping.

A few hours later it's 6 am, school time. My eyes flutter open and I feel weight on my chest and something warm touching my ass. Looking down, it's him. His face nuzzled in my bosom and his hands grasping my bottom.

I sigh. "Gajeel, get up and I'll make breakfast." I run my fingers through his hair.

"5 minutes" he yawns.

"Gajeel, I will make you strip for me before I step into the kitchen if you don't get up." I rub my eyes.

"I'll do it if you want." he nuzzles deeper.

"Get off." I order.

"make me." he snores off again.

"You'ee on my boobs. Your hand is on my ass. Get the fuck off." I grunt.

"You have amazing boobs, you're ass is pretty fat, and yet you are lighter thanwhat I expected you to be." his voice muffled by my chest.

"Know what? Strip for me or no breakfast." I smirk.

He sighs and gets off me. I see why he can't strip. He's in boxers and so am I.

"Strip" I cross my arms over my nearly bare chest.

"Fine." he takes off his boxers revealing the rest of his body. He throws his boxers toward me, I catch them and sprint out of the room.


End file.
